Anything for Family
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: Takes place before 'Two Worlds, One Family'. The Rescue of Team Prime! As Optimus and the All-Star team start getting together, Optimus realizes that a few members of Team Prime are missing- Bulkhead, Arcee, and Smokescreen. Meanwhile, beneath the ruins of Kokular, a young Autobot wonders if Optimus dying was his fault... Rated T for violence, injuries, slight insulting, and hugs.
1. A Team in Need

**Like I said I would, I'm doing the rescue that I mentioned in **_**Two Worlds, One Family**_**\- The Rescue of Team Prime! Warning for a little bit of the context of this story, there is gonna be major injuries, torture, and near death. But there will also be moments that you will remember for the rest of your fanfiction lives.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime or Robots in Disguise.**

"_Smokescreen! Smokescreen, wake up!"_

Smokescreen, the youngest Autobot member of Team Prime, gave a small moan as he opened his optics, coming face-to-face with the faceplates of his friend and team member, Arcee, who gave a sigh of relief when she saw him awake. "You need to stop doing that," she said, gently stroking the side of his helm.

"Stop doing wh- oh," he remembered. The head of the High Council had shot at Arcee and Bulkhead and he had dived into the path of the shot. His chestplate was smarting like crazy and he gave a small moan as he sat up, a servo clutching his chest. Arcee kept a servo on his back as he looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

"I've been worse," she assured him, rubbing her side, which was covered with dried energon. She had numerous dents and cuts dotting her body, with a long scar across her right optic. Her most serious injury was a long slash along the side of her left leg, cutting into the protoform, which she had gotten only yesterday.

Smokescreen examined her for a few seconds, making sure that she didn't have any recent injuries, then gave a sigh of relief when he saw none. Then he realized something. "Where's Bulkhead?"

"Right here." Smokescreen looked to his left, seeing the large green Autobot Wrecker walk forward. He was covered with cuts and dents as well, and he had a few scars on the backs of his arms and a large cut on the front of his chest, but other than that, Bulkhead was the only one in the group that could still walk.

Smokescreen sighed as he looked at himself. Like the other two, his blue-gold body was covered with cuts and dents, although his were more serious. Massive claw-like gourges were cut into his legs, which were smarting horribly, and several scorch marks were on his chest, with a little bit of energon leaking from both his legs and his chest. Out of all three of them, he was the worst.

"You really should stop doing that," said Bulkhead. Smokescreen gave a short, dry laugh and said, "What makes you think I will?"

Arcee shook her head. "Sometimes you remind me way to much of Optimus. He liked jumping in front of people too."

Bulkhead laughed and remarked, "I remember that. Scared Ratchet half to death most of the time." All three of them chuckled at that, Smokescreen's slightly bitter. A few tears of lubricant traced down his faceplates, and he winced as they ran across a few cuts under his optics.

Arcee noticed his tears and gently wiped them away. "We know," she told him gently, "We all miss him."

Smokescreen nodded. Besides Ratchet, who was probably still traveling out among the stars bringing in Decepticons, Smokescreen had been hit the hardest with Optimus Prime's death. Optimus had almost been like a father-figure to him, and he had to wonder how Optimus had seen him before he had died.

He had never told anyone, but he felt slightly responsible for Optimus' death. Like Optimus diving into the Well at the end of the Great War had been his fault...

**()**

Optimus examined the computer consel that he was on, rubbing his optics slightly before looking at the screen again. "Anythin'?" asked a familiar voice.

Optimus turned to see Jazz walking into the room. "No," said Optimus, turning back to the screen, "Steeljaw has vanished yet again."

"You don't think he'll be headin' back to Earth, do ya?" asked Jazz.

"If he can get a ship," said Optimus, "He may have approached the High Council already."

"Have you warned 'Bee yet?"

"We've been trying to send a message," responded Optimus, "But we haven't been able to get through to him."

Jazz looked down at the ground before saying, "What about the rest of Team Prime? Seen anythin'?"

Optimus shook his helm. He was starting to get really worried. The team had vanished a couple of months after he had returned from the Realm of the Primes and was on his way towards Cybertron. According to the few people that Windblade had asked, they had just disappeared. A few of the 'Bots had a few suspicions that the High Council was behind it, although they didn't say it out loud.

Even Knock Out, who had become a medic/bartender in Kaon, had told Windblade, "The High Council has something up their sleeves. And it might have something to do with Team Prime. They've had a grudge against them ever since they slipped in."

Jazz then said, "Ratchet says you should get off the computer. Sittin' in a dark room with a screen on is bad for your optics or so he says." Then, he left the room.

Optimus gave a dry chuckle and a wry smile. Besides Ratchet, Jazz was one of the Autobots that had worried about him during the war. The day that he had joined the small team that was being formed was very hard to forget...

_:Flashback:_

_:Uh, Optimus?: came the com-message from Windblade, :We've got a small problem.:_

"_Yes?" asked Optimus, answering his com-link._

_:I just met Jazz,: she said, :And when he heard that I came from Earth, he asked about you. So... he knows about you.:_

_Optimus gave a small smile. Jazz had been something along the lines of an Earth reporter before the war began, so it was easy for him to get the facts in order and for him to uncover a mystery. So that Jazz had found that he was alive was no shock for him._

_Ratchet looked towards him and gave a shrug as he said, "Well, no surprise there."_

"_You might as well bring him," said Optimus, "He will be very welcome."_

_The Groundbridge opened as Ratchet pulled down a lever, and Windblade and Jazz came through. "Opie!" yelled the Autobot as he saw Optimus, "Glad to see you back!"_

"_It's good to see you as well, Jazz," said Optimus, happily shaking servo's with his old friend, "I'm not surprised that you figured out that I'm alive."_

"_Well, you never leave without sayin' goodbye," said Jazz, chuckling._

_:End Flashback:_

_How true that was,_ Optimus thought to himself as he powered down the computer and turned to leave the room.

"_Optimus,"_ suddenly came a familiar voice. Optimus froze before giving a weary sigh as he turned back to the computer screen. "Now I know how Bumblebee felt," he said in a slightly annoyed tone to Micronus' face, which appeared on the darkened computer screen. "What is it?" he asked.

"_And here I thought you'd be happy to see me,"_ said Micronus, _"Expecially with the news that I have for you. We found your team."_

Optimus looked at Micronus as the Minicon Prime continued, _"Shockwave had a secret laboratory underneath Kokular. You wish to ask him how to get in, he's currently in his old lab in the Sea of Rust. Wheeljack should know how to get there if you want to go."_

Optimus gave a relieved sigh and said, "Thank you Micronus. The team-I... we've been worried ever since we got here."

"_You may not have much time,"_ said Micronus, _"You need to hurry. But know this- you may not be the one that will fight the final battle to stop the High Council."_ And with that, he vanished.

**()**

_[Sea of Rust]_

Wheeljack stood at the edge of civilization, looking out at the large shimmering expanse of the Sea of Rust, although it still retained the luster it had when Cybertron was restored. The old Wrecker had heard that Shockwave was in the old lab that was out there, and he needed to ask old One-Eye where his buddies were. He had a feeling the loner 'Con knew where they were.

"Going out there alone was a hazard during the War," came a familiar- and shocking- voice behind him, "It still is from what Jazz has told me."

Wheeljack whirled around to see the figure standing in the shadows, easily recognizing the shape even with the colors different. "Then you obviously haven't heard from Jazz that I've been doing this for a long time," he finally said, grinning, "But I didn't know you had a tendancy for coming back to life, Prime."*****

Optimus stepped out of the shadows of the building he was leaning against, his previous red and blue paint scheme switched out for a desert look, his body now a sandy tan with dark brown on his helmet, legs, and arms. His now golden optics had a kind smile as he said, "It's a long story, and we will have time to discuss it later. Right now, I need your help, Wheeljack."

"Shockwave, I'm guessing," said Wheeljack, "You think he knows where the rest of the team is?"

"He doesn't," said Optimus, "But he does know how to get in."

"Don't mind if I join you, do ya?" asked the Wrecker.

"I was hoping you would ask," answered Optimus with a light smile, "Shall we?"

"Let's roll!" Wheeljack leapt off of the ledge they were on, transforming into his Earth-car alt. mode and taking off, Optimus activating his jet-pack and taking off after him.

**()**

They finally made it after a few hours. "So, do we knock?" asked Wheeljack, looking at the large front door that was being guarded by a few Decepticons and a few Insecticons.

"If you want to," said Optimus.

Wheeljack looked at Optimus and gave a very terrifying grin. "Want to have the honors, sir?" he asked, holding up one of his custom gernades.

Optimus nodded, smiling himself, and took the gernade, chucking it straight towards the door. It landed a little ways away from it and rolled up to the doorway, where it promptly exploded, causing the guards to turn to look at them.

"Well, that got there attention," said Wheeljack, grinning, "Ladies first."

Optimus cast him a look, then said, "Age before beauty."

Wheeljack's jaw dropped. "Did you just call me old?"

"It's what you get for calling me a femme," said Optimus, "And you're actually younger than me."

Wheeljack stared at him as he rushed from the cover of the ruined buildings that they were hiding behind, drawing his Prime Decepticon Hunter and shooting a few arcs of electricity at the Insecticons that were flying towards him. "Bulk'," he finally said, drawing his electric whip, "You never told me he has a sense of humor. And enough sass to make Magnus keel over."*****

He rushed from the cover of the ruins and joined Optimus. The two of them blasted through the Decepticons and Insecticons and made their way towards the main courtyard. When they reached it, the remaining Decepticons stopped firing and lowered their weapons. "Trap?" asked Wheeljack.

"Possibly," said Optimus. The two veterans tensed when the main screen overlooking the main door came to life, showing Shockwave. _:I recognize you,:_ said Shockwave, pointing to Optimus, _:Even though your color has changed. That the two of you are approaching me means that you are requesting for help.:_

"You gonna give it to us then?" asked Wheeljack, the servo holding his whip twitching slightly.

_:It depends on what you wish from me,:_ said Shockwave, _:but I will not fight.:_

"Although your service would be valuable to us, Shockwave," said Optimus, stepping forward and deactivating his sword, "We did not come here to enlist you. We came for information."

_:And what would Optimus Prime ask of me?:_ asked Shockwave, his head tilting to one side slightly.

"There is a secret lab underneath the ruins of Kokular," said Optimus as Wheeljack straightened, "The High Council is using it to hold our friends captive. We must know how to gain access to the lab."

Shockwave stayed silent for a few seconds, then asked, _:And why should I help you?:_

"The High Council is tormenting you," said Optimus, "Do not think I haven't noticed," he said when the fins on Shockwave's face twitched upwards in surprise, "One of the members of my team noticed the attack. I am working to find what the High Council is trying to do. They are the ones that are holding my team captive and if you help us, I will make sure that you are left at peace and away from the main workings of Cybertron."

Shockwave thought over the compromise for a few seconds, then said,_ :I find you reasoning to be... logical. I will help you, then leave me be. There is a small entrance where my office was. I will send you coordinates.:_

"Thank you, Shockwave," said Optimus, nodding.

"Well then," said Wheeljack, "Shall we get going?"

Bidding Shockwave a polite farewell- or mostly polite in Wheeljack's case- the two of them headed back to the _Alchemor_.

**()**

"Let me go!" yelled Smokescreen, kicking out wildly at the guards that were holding him, "Leave me and my friends alone!"

They finally managed to cuff his wrists and ankles and hoist him up into the air and into a small chamber, which began filling with coolant. Smokescreen gagged as the coolant entered his systems.

The head of the High Council, Cyclonus, entered the room then. "I think it's time that we ended this little charade," he told the captive Smokescreen, "Prepare to tell all of the loved ones that you lost hello, Autobot."

Smokescreen's optic's widened as Cyclonus pressed a button. Powering up systems told him to brace himself, and he bit his lip as pain coursed though his body, electricity entering the coolant and into his body.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he started to scream.

***We all know how true that is.**

***...I have absolutely no idea why- or how- I added this. I've never even heard of a sassy Optimus Prime! Someone help my poor mind! I'm panicking! HEEELLLLLLPPPPPP-! *SLAP!* Did you just slap me?**

**Read & Review**


	2. The Rescue

"The lab entrance is here," said Optimus, pointing to a picture of Kokular's ruins, "Shockwave said that he had a slight security program in place, so Jazz and Wheeljack," he turned towards the two Autobots, "Your skills will be needed."

After returning to the _Alchemor_, Optimus had called the rest of the team, plus the newly added Wheeljack, to the rec-room, where the Minicon Toolbox had pulled up a picture of the ruins of Kokular. Optimus was currently explaining the plan to the team- which Wheeljack had nicknamed 'All-Star Team' for some strange reason- and the info that they had gained from Shockwave.

"I'm surprised that Shockwave was cooperative," said Ratchet, "Promise to leave him in peace?"

"Yes," said Optimus.

"What exactly will we be expecting, Optimus?" asked Windblade, standing next to Wheeljack.

"Some guards, possibly," said Optimus, "Maybe a member of the High Council, although that does seem unlikely."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Jazz, "Let's go get our friends back!"

**()**

Cyberwarp stood alone in the High Council chambers, watching the camera screens in front of her. One was the entrance to the lab, another was a camera to Arcee and Bulkhead's cell- the larger Autobot was pounding on the door while Arcee sat in one corner, her helm in her arms- and the last one was with Smokescreen, his struggling form becoming less jerky and weaker.

Suddenly, the first camera had movement. Her optics widened when she saw the figures at the doorway, trying their hardest to open it without setting off the alarm. Her servo went to the alarm button, but then stopped. She looked back at the imprisoned Autobots and the tourtured Smokescreen. "No," she whispered, "No more."

Her hand pressed on the button to open the door. "There's always another way."

**()**

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No! Not that one-!"

Both Jazz and Wheeljack gave a small start and jumped back as the door suddenly opened. "Was that you?" asked Jazz.

"No," said Wheeljack for the umpteenth time, "I thought that was you."

"Let's just get going!" said Windblade, rushing in. Jazz and Wheeljack looked at each other before getting up and rushing in. Optimus stopped in the doorway and wondered, who had let them in?

Several guards instanly saw them, but Wheeljack swing his whip forward, slashing their guns in half before Windblade and Jazz tackled them to the ground, swiftly knocking all but one unconcious. "Alright, bucko," said Wheeljack, drawing one of his katana's and pointing it at the guard, "Where's Bulk'?"

The guard instantly said something inteligable.***** "Uh... what?" asked Jazz.

"That was Ancient Iaconian," said Wheeljack, "Does anybot here speak Ancient Iaconian?"

Windblade instantly picked up the guard by his neckplates and slammed him into a nearby wall. She brought the guard down to her level and spoke in the language*****, a dangerous look on her faceplates. "What did she say?" asked Ratchet to Optimus, who was the other only Ancient Iaconian speaker in the room.

"You don't want to know," Optimus said. If he had been capable of turning pale, he probably would have.

"Okay," said Jazz, "She's Batgirl now."

The guard quickly said, in regular cybertronian, sounding like a femme, "Alright! Alright! I seriously thought that would work, though."

Windblade gasped and dropped the guard. "_Chromia?_" she asked in shock.

The guard removed her mask and said, "Thanks for blowing my cover... _Windblade?_" A blue femme with red highlights stared up at Windblade with wide, bright blue optics, "Is that really you?"

"You're alive!" squealed Windblade. She helped the femme up and grabbed her in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find a way to free Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen!" responded Chromia, "By the way, I think one of you guys knocked out Nauticia."

"Whoops," said Jazz, a nervous look on his faceplates. Chromia walked over to another unconcious guard and pulled off the mask, revealing a femme with a purple and yellow helm. She was, unfortunately, unconcious. "So, any ideas?" asked Chromia.

Optimus stepped forward. He unsheathed his weapon and allowed a small spark of electricity to travel down the blade and strike Nauticia, who leapt up with a loud squeal. "What the Pit- who in Cybertron-?" She looked up at Optimus and her jaw dropped. "Uh, Chromia," she said in a nervous/excited voice, "That's Optimus Prime."

Chromia looked at Optimus for a few seconds, then whirled on Windblade and said, "First you, now him? This certainly is a day for people coming back from the dead!"

"Who are you- Windblade! You're alive!" Nauticia hugged Windblade and asked, "Where've you been hanging buddy?"

"Long story," said Windblade, returning the hug.

"You said you knew where Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen are?" asked Ratchet.

Chromia nodded, "Follow us. By the way, sir," she saluted to Optimus, "Welcome back."

"I was not aware you were friends with Windblade," said Optimus as they hurried along.

"She vanished a little while after the War started," explained Chromia, drawing a long rod and allowing it to grow into a scythe, "We thought she had been killed by the 'Cons."

"But now we find her," said Nauticia excitedly, drawing a _very_ big wrench from a holster on her back, (making both Wheeljack and Ratchet skip to the side nervously) "A thousand years later, still kicking, and with a new form to boot! Where'd you score the upgrade? And when the heck did Optimus Prime come back to life?" She pointed to the large Autobot in question, who sent an arc of electricity over their heads to strike down a group of guards.

"Long story on both counts," said Windblade, "I'll tell you when we have a bit of breathing room. Just don't die, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" said Chromia, swinging her scythe forward and slashing it into several automated drones. "Speaking of the mission, I think the cell's up ahead."

They turned the corner and came to a screeching stop. The large crowd of guards that were there paused with what they were doing and stopped to look at them. Wheeljack raised a tentative hand up and gave a small wave. Then the guards unfroze and started shooting at them. Optimus started deflecting the bolts and said, "Back around the corner!"

As they took shelter, Nauticia joked, "Well, that's not the elevator. Owch!" she yelped when Windblade smaked her across the helm. "I missed that," said Nauticia ruefully, rubbing her helm.

"Me too," said Windblade, smiling.

Optimus swung his sword out, unleashing a large bolt of electricity from it. When the team looked around the corner, they saw all of the guards in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Whoa," said Jazz, "Can I get one of those?"

Optimus rolled his optics as Chromia and Nauticia ran up to the cell. "Guys! You in there?" yelled Chromia, pounding on the door.

A muffled voice, which Optimus recognized as Bulkhead, responded, "Chromia! Thank the Primes! They took Smokescreen!"

"What? When?" asked Chromia, Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack sharing a shocked glace with each other.

"Six hours ago! He was badly hurt too! Arcee can't walk either! I can still swing though!"

"Hang on, Bulk'!" yelled Wheeljack, "We're gettin' ya outta there!"

"Jackie!" yelled Bulkhead, relief in his voice as Jazz started to work on the door, "I was worried they got you!"

"Fat chance!" said Wheeljack, laughing, "We're gettin' you and 'Cee outta there, then we're lookin' for the rookie! You're not gonna believe who else is out here with me, though!"

"Who?" asked Bulkhead as Jazz said, "Almost... there!"

As soon as the door slid open, Bulkhead tumbled out, Wheeljack quickly catching him. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Peachy," said Bulkhead. Then he saw Optimus. His jaw dropped and after a little while, he gave a wide grin. "You... are impossible, Boss-bot," he said, pointing a finger at him.

Optimus smiled and gently put a servo on his shoulder. "I get that a lot," he said, "Is Arcee in there?" When Bulkhead nodded, Optimus quickly strode inside, stopping when he saw Arcee, huddled in a corner, nearly unconcious. He rushed forward, quickly gathering her up in his arms and whispering, "Arcee?"

Arcee gave a small moan and opened her optics. When she realized who was holding her, she looked up, her optics wide. "Optimus?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"It's me," he gently whispered.

She gave a small keen and collapsed in his arms, shuddering as sobs wracked her body, as Optimus gently comforted her and held her as Ratchet scanned her. "Deep injuries," he said, "and she's suffering from energon loss."

"Optimus." The Prime looked down at Arcee as she said, "Smokescreen... they-."

"We know," he said gently, "Bulkhead told us. We'll find him."

"Uh, Opie? You might want to see this."

Optimus stood and walked outside, still holding Arcee as Jazz said, "I have no clue what's with the Ancient Iaconian today, but a message just popped up on the consel. I don't read A.I. though."

Optimus carefully read the message, then his optics widened. "Smokescreen's location," he said. Handing Arcee to Wheeljack, he said, "Ratchet, Jazz, Nauticia, you're with me. The rest of you, get back to base with Arcee and Bulkhead. You know how to treat them?" he asked Windblade.

She nodded. "Then Autobots, roll out!"

**()**

The few guards that were in the room turned as the door sudenly exploded off it's hinges, blowing back and hitting one of them, before they could draw their guns, a bolt of electricity came from the shadowed doorway, striking the rest of the guards and knocking them unconcious.

Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz and Nauticia quickly ran into the room, Ratchet's optic's widening when he saw Smokescreen. "Get him out of there!" he yelled.

Jazz and Nauticia ran up to the container that held Smokescreen, Jazz rapidly typing into the consel before slamming it angrily with his servos. "This'll take too long!"

"Outta the way!" Nauticia slammed her wrench into the consel, right where a download port was. After a few buzzing moments, the generators stopped humming and the coolant started to drain. "It can do that?" asked Jazz.

"It's got everything," said Nauticia proudly as Optimus broke the glass and freed Smokescreen, "There's even a little light that goes on when I'm exaggerating!"

"RATCHET!"

The two of them jumped when Optimus yelled out, causing the old medic to run to his side. "He's not intaking," said Optimus, fear etched in his optics.

Ratchet ran a scan over the comatose Autobot. "He's still got a spark beat," said Ratchet, giving a sigh of relief, "But he has a lot of coolant in his systems. Too much. And he's been electrocuted too many times. We need to get him back to base. Be careful with him."

Optimus nodded, carefully scooping him up. "Just hang on, Smokescreen," he whispered desperately, hoping he could hear him, "Just hang on."

**()**

_A voice penetrated the darkness. A voice that reached out to him, begging for him to hang on. _

"_Optimus... help me..."_

**()**

_[Alchemor- 5 hours later]_

Optimus paces worriedly in front of the med-bay, often looking up to see the door still closed. Whenever that happened, he gave a sigh and kept pacing. He was worried. Not just for Bulkhead and Arcee, but for Smokescreen as well. Seeing him like that had scared him badly.

Finally, Jazz, who was sitting nearby, stood up and grasped Optimus by the shoulder plates. "Opie, stop," he scolded, "You're scaring me."

Optimus gave another sigh and said, "I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm just worried."

"They'll make it," said Jazz, patting him on the arm, "They all will."

Optimus gave a slightly unsure nod, then the door opened, allowing Ratchet to step through. "How are they?" asked Optimus.

"Bulkhead will be fine in a few days," said Ratchet, "Arcee might take a little longer due to her injured leg. Smokescreen... can I talk to you in private?"

Optimus, worry starting to fill him, nodded, and followed Ratchet to another room, letting Jazz visit Bulkhead. (Arcee having fallen asleep when they had arrived back) "Well?" asked Optimus when they were alone.

Ratchet rubbed his helm for a few moments before saying, "He's barely hanging on. He was the most injured out of the three, and there's more coolant in his systems than energon. What little energon is in his systems is too unstable. Adding any more could cause a system's failure. He's critical Optimus. But I think I know of a way to save him."

"How?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet gave a sigh and said, "We drain him. All the coolant, all the unstable energon, then pump him back up. The problem is, his spark might fail. If someone close to him held it, comforted him, then he'll probably survive. But I don't know who-."

"I'll do it."

Ratchet looked up at Optimus and asked, "You? Do you actually have that close of a bond with him?"

Optimus looked away for a few seconds, then asked, "Do you remember Darkmount, when the team was separated and Smokescreen was with me?"

"Yes..?" said Ratchet slowly, not exactly liking where this led.

"During that time..."

**Dun dun DUUUUNNNNNNNN! I have to be torturous and leave you on a cliffhanger, don't I? Don't worry, Smoky will live. He's in my other story, isn't he?**

*** "You can't understand me, and even if you did, I wouldn't tell you!"**

**Windblade said something along the lines of, "I can, and you will. Or else I'll..." The rest of it is too horrifying to say and would probably raise the rating to M. I got that from Justice League by the way. There's also some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles stuff. See if you can spot it!**


	3. The Long-Waited Reunion

**Disclaimer before we start: I do not own Transformers Prime or Robots in Disguise!**

**Read and Review, and no flames please!**

_His mind waded in darkness, barely hanging on. He couldn't breath. He could barely even think._

_Were Bulkhead and Arcee alright? What was going to happen to him? Was the High Council preparing a different fate for him? Was he going to suffer this long, painful death? Dying right now actually didn't seem that bad. He'd be able to see everyone again; say hello to Alpha Trion and all of the friends that he lost. And Optimus..._

_There were so many things that he wanted to say to the Prime. He wanted to say he was sorry. That it should've been him that had died. That he had missed him. That it had broken his spark when he had died. Maybe now he'd be able to say those things._

"_**Smokescreen."**_

_It was the voice from before! The one who had told him to hang on! He wanted to call out, but he couldn't. And why was that voice so familiar?_

"_**Smokescreen, I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can, please. Hang on. Listen to my voice if you can."**__ A gentle warmth curled around him, alieving the pain that coursed through him. He felt himself curl up slightly, and if he could've sighed in relief, then he would've._

_He wanted to ask about Bulkhead and Arcee, but when he tried to talk, no sound came out. The owner of the voice said, __**"Bulkhead and Arcee are alright, but they're worried about you. They want you to come back to them. Ratchet's working hard on your body. He's nearly done. It shouldn't be too long now."**_

_So his friends were alright. And Ratchet was here? He hadn't seen him since he had left. As he listened on, the voice kept on talking to him, comforting him and helping him to stay online. But he was starting to grow tired. And impatient. He wanted to see his friends again. And he wanted to meet the 'bot who was speaking to him. He wanted to know who it was._

_Finally, the voice said, __**"Ratchet's done. It's time to wake up."**__ He felt himself being moved around a bit, then, everything went quiet for a few moments. He waited in eager anticipation for the waking moments._

_Then, something slammed into him hard. Something filled him, giving him energy, but startling him a bit as well. And after those flashes of pain were over..._

Smokescreen woke up.

He sat up with a yell of pain and fright, landing in a pair of steady arms. Everything was recalibrating, and his body was smarting badly. His intakes were shaky and he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Not aware of the strong arms that were holding him and the red beam of light that was being swept over his body. His memories painfully adjusted, and he bit back the small yowl of pain that came with the headache that followed.

"Smokescreen, can you hear me?"

Smokescreen froze. The voice...it was familiar now. Very painfully familiar. He looked up, a little bit shyly, and his optic's widened when he saw the familiar faceplates. He realized whose arms he was in then.

It was Optimus Prime, gently holding him and rubbing his back. Optimus' faceplates shifted from worried to relieved. "Are you alright?" he asked again, still stroking Smokescreen's back.

Still unable to speak, Smokescreen gave a tiny nod, wincing as pain coursed through him again. Optimus noticed the flinch, and his hand moved from Smokescreen's back to the area between his ripped and bandaged doorwings, where he continued rubbing. The young Autobot gave a heavy sigh of relief at that, and Optimus smiled, glad to see that he was alright.

Finally, Smokescreen had enough strength to speak. "Is it...really you?" he asked in a pain-filled tone, looking up at the Prime.

Optimus nodded. "Yes," he said, "It's me."

Smokescreen couldn't stop the tears as they started to course down his face. He leaned into Optimus' embrace, his body shaking from the relieved sobs that came out of him. After a slight bit of hesitation, Optimus carefully wrapped his arms around Smokescreen, gently wiping away the tears of lubricant before they could reach the deep cuts on his cheeks.

Ratchet noticed as Smokescreen's optics started to droop. "Alright," said the medic, placing a servo on his shoulder, causing the young Autobot to look at him, "It's time for you to get some rest. The main danger has passed now, so sleep as long as you want."

Smokescreen gave a tired nod, wincing, before Optimus gently lowered him to the medical berth. He continued to hold his servo and stroke his helm as Smokescreen's optic's drooped before closing.

Ratchet set up an energon line for Smokescreen and did a few more things before he turned to the nearby computer and put Smokescreen in a stasis lock. "He's going to need a lot of rest," said Ratchet when Optimus cast him a curious glance, "I won't be surprised if he sleeps for a week."

Optimus nodded and gave Smokescreen's servo a gentle squeeze before leaving the med-bay. Ratchet stayed behind, looking after the sleeping Autobot. Often, the old medic cast a glance at Smokescreen and then at the door that Optimus had left through.

"I can see why you would've chosen him, though," Ratchet murmured softly, "He might be young, but he does have the heart. And that's why he's connected to you still."

**()**

When Optimus walked into the main room, he was met by a worried Bulkhead, Arcee and Wheeljack. "Is he gonna be okay?" asked Bulkhead, concern on his faceplates.

Optimus held up a servo. "He'll be fine," he assured them, "But he might be in recharge for a few days. Ratchet will stay in with him to keep an eye on him. But he'll live."

The three Autobots gave relieved sighs and nodded to the Prime before walking past him into the hallway. _Probably going to see if they can visit him,_ Optimus thought to himself. He walked up to Jazz, who was standing at the consul, and asked, "Any word from Drift?"

"Nothin', Opie," said Jazz, "But you know with a stealth mission like this'll take a long while."

Optimus nodded as Jazz continued, "But I finally did manage to get a signal from 'Bee. Apparently Steeljaw and the rest of the 'Cons who escaped a few weeks ago made it to Earth. The team's okay," he said in response to Optimus' worried look, "But they might need some help getting their base back."

Optimus nodded before saying, "Fire up the Prime Force-1. I will go to Earth and help Bumblebee's team."

Jazz nodded and asked, "How's the kid?"

"Ratchet says that he'll be under for a few days," said Optimus, "I won't be gone for that long, hopefully."

Jazz nodded and said, "We'll keep some stasis cells open for you." At Optimus' confused look, he said, "What? Last time you came back, it was with those Stunticons. Who knows what you'll come back with this time?"

**()**

_[4 Earth days later]_

Smokescreen gave a small moan, turning slightly on the berth he was lying on, and wincing. He refued to open his optics though. He thought what he had seen- Optimus being alive, getting rescued, and everything else had been a dream. A dream that he wanted to see again.

"You going to wake up?"

Smokescreen's optics opened then. He turned over and saw the white and amber medic that was standing over him. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet nodded. "Just take it easy," he said, "And I'll tell you when you can sit up."

Smokescreen nodded and winced slighly as Ratchet carefully tended to Smokescreen's remaining wounds. Smokescreen thought about the position he was in. Ratchet standing over him and treating to his healing wounds, which hurt less than they did before. Then that meant...

"It wasn't a dream." Ratchet looked up at Smokescreen's words. He gave a small chuckle and said, "Of course it wasn't. And getting all of that coolant and unstable energon out of your body while Optimus tended to your spark was no easy task. So just try not to get captured again anytime soon, alright?"

"Optimus," whispered Smokescreen, "He...he really is alive!" He tried to sit up, but Ratchet pushed him back down with a gentle, "Ep, ep, ep! I said I'd tell you when you can get up. But speaking of Optimus." He pressed a digit to the side of his helm and said, "Smokescreen's awake, and I think he wants some more reassurance that us rescuing him wasn't a dream."

After a few minutes, the door slid open and Optimus walked in. When Smokescreen saw him, he gave a happy cry and tried to sit up again. "Hey! What did I say?" asked Ratchet in a grumpy tone, holding down Smokescreen again.

Optimus gave a small chuckle and walked forward, placing a gentle servo on his shoulder. Smokescreen's own servo grabbed it, squeezing it as tightly as he could. "It's...it's really you," he whispered, coolant starting to gather at the edges of his optics again.

"It's really me," said Optimus, smiling at him, rubbing his shoulder gently. Smokescreen's helm leaned to one side until it rested on Optimus' servo as he began to softly cry again, with Optimus wiping away the tears.

"I missed you," Smokescreen finally said when he had finally calmed down.

"I know," said Optimus, continuing to rub Smokescreen's shoulder, "I missed you too."

"But," Smokescreen looked up at Optimus and asked, "How are you alive?"

"The Primes rescued my spark before it could extinguish," Optimus explained gently, "I was needed on Earth."

"Earth? You've been on Earth? Have you seen Bee? We were woried sick about him when the High Council said that they put a bounty on his head. Is he-?"

"He and his team are all right," Optimus said, gently stopping Smokescreen's flood of questions, "They've been dealing with the _Alchemor_'s escaped prisoners and a few other threats."

Ratchet scoffed and said, "Puh-leeze. Like Megatronus, Steeljaw's pack, Starscream, the Stunticions, and Soundwave are a 'few other threats'."

Optimus cast his old friend an amused glance as Smokescreen's optic's widened even more. "The Preds' didn't kill Starscream? And The Fallen? How the heck did Bumblebee and his team survive him?"

"I helped them," said Optimus, "Megatronus appearance was the threat that the Primes had saved me for stopping."

Smokescreen looked at Optimus with a little bit of shock in his eyes, then, he asked, "What was Arcee's reaction to Starscream?"

Ratchet winced right there. "Exclamied so loudly that I could hear her from the energon storage room. And that's at least ten corridors down from where Jazz was telling Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Arcee the story. Chromia and Nauticia were pretty shocked too. Aparrently, Starscream had killed one of their friends during the Great War. But we had to stop Arcee from marching to where we were keeping him and terminating him. He still might be comatose, but then again, he could be faking it. You never know."

Smokescreen gave another shrug, wincing a bit before asking, "How long until I can get up?"

"When I say so!" Ratchet exclaimed, "And not a moment sooner. Plus, we should probably leave you to rest," he added, watching Smokescreen give a small yawn. "Recharge is the best medicine for you right now."

Smokescreen gave a tired nod, and as Optimus helped put his arm back down to his side, Smokescreen said tiredly, "It's good to have you back, Optimus."

As his optics closed, Optimus gave a gentle smile and said, "It's good to be back. And we're glad to see you safe as well."

**So, that's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed. No notes from this, but if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask!**


	4. Never Our Fault

Optimus was heading down the hallway close to Smokescreen's room, when he suddenly heard a crash and a faint, _"Scrap!"_ Suddenly worried, he opened the door to Smokescreen's room.

The young Autobot had tried to get off his berth and stand up. He was currently clutching the edge of the berth and trying to prop his legs underneath him, with not very much luck.

He lifted his head up when the door opened, looking down again when he saw Optimus. "Hey," he said, a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Trying to get up," said Smokescreen, trying to pull himself up again, only for his still-healing legs to collapse underneath him. He gave a frustrated growl. "I'm tired of just sitting here!"

Smokescreen expected Optimus to reprimand him as the Prime walked up to him. Instead, when Optimus didn't do anything, he looked up and saw that Optimus was holding out a servo for him to take. He stared at it for a few seconds, then grabbed it and Optimus pulled him up, grabbing him as the young Autobot stumbled.

"Lean on me," Optimus told him.

Smokescreen looked up and nodded, a hint of gratefulness in his optics. As Optimus slipped an arm around him, Smokescreen grabbed his shoulder with one arm and the berth with the other. "Just a few times around the berth," Optimus told Smokescreen.

"I'm just glad to move," said Smokescreen, giving the Prime a grateful smile.

As the two of then circled around the berth, Smokescreen asked, "So, what were you doing around the door?"

"Just patrolling," Optimus told him, "When Steeljaw and his pack escaped, we had to make sure that he didn't tamper with anything else. There hasn't been very much to do since Bulkhead left for earth to join Bumblebee's team. I was walking by your room when I heard you fall."

"I was trying to get up," said Smokescreen, wincing from the pain in his legs, "I'm just glad that it was you and not Ratchet. He probably would've confined me to bed for the rest of the week."

Optimus smiled. "He's a medic. He's supposed to do that."

"I know, but would it kill me to walk around a little bit? I mean, I think I might have a higher chance of dying from not moving around. I mean, sure my legs are sore, but if I don't move around, they'll probably get worse!"

Optimus nodded, then said, "It would also possibly be wiser to wait for the pain to go as well."

"I know."

Optimus looked over at Smokescreen when he said that. To his surprise, a small mixture of sadness and fear was on Smokescreen's faceplates. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Smokescreen looked up and said, "Y-yeah. I'm okay besides hurting a lot."

"It's not just from the wounds, is it?"

Smokescreen stopped and gripped the berth, Optimus stopping alongside him. "I think I'm ready to sit," he said.

Optimus helped Smokescreen sit back on the berth, but he didn't lay down yet. "Smokescreen?" Optimus asked gently.

Smokescreen looked at the welds and dents covering his body, then asked, "Were you proud of me? After I saved your life underneath Omega-1?"

"Why would you ask that?" asked Optimus, confused with the question.

"It's just..." Smokescreen said, trailing off slightly, "Did you really think I was ready to take the Matrix? To be a Prime? I... I've been living with that for a while. The guilt... that I was the one that killed you."

Optimus was shocked at that statement. "Why would you think that?" he finally asked.

"If I hadn't put the Forge into your hand, you would be gone. You'd be safe. I... that guilt I could live with, but... you didn't deserve to die like that. I should've..." Smokescreen trailed off as tears started to come down his face again. He couldn't look up at Optimus.

Then, a pair of gentle arms encircled around him, a servo gently wiping away the tears. "Shh," said Optimus, "It was not your fault, Smokescreen. It was my choice to put the Allspark into the Matrix."

"But why do I feel like it _was_ my fault?" asked Smokescreen, his shoulders hunched.

"It wasn't," Optimus said firmly. "If it was anyones fault, it was mine."

That made Smokescreen look up. "Why?"

Optimus slowly let go of Smokescreen, moving to sit beside him on the berth. "I didn't realize that there could be another way to restore the Omega Lock," he finally said, "I thought that the Forge of Solus Prime could be the only way. I was willing to sacrifice myself to let you be able to rebuild it. I did not realize that you were not ready. Someone else, perhaps Bumblebee or even Ratchet, were willing to take the responsibility if it ever came to it. You were the youngest of the team. The rookie. I never should have placed that burden upon you." Optimus turned to Smokescreen and said, "I am so sorry, Smokescreen, for doing that to you."

As the Prime looked down, Smokescreen saw something glinting at the edges of him optics. _Tears._

Smokescreen looked at him in shock for several seconds. Then, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Optimus, who sat there in shock for a few seconds before returning the hug. "I already did," said Smokescreen, "Right place, right time doesn't mean right bot. I just wished I could've found a way to save you again."

"But I did come back," said Optimus, "And I will not be leaving ever again."

Smokescreen nodded, then realized that he was hugging Optimus. "Oh, um-" He started moving back, but Optimus wrapped his arm around him again. "It's alright." he told him.

"Oh, okay. Um, did I hug you... when I first woke up?"

"You did," said Optimus, grinning slightly at the embarrassed look on Smokescreen's faceplates, "but it was alright."

"Oh. Thanks."

The two of them sat together for a while, then Smokescreen said, "You... didn't answer my first question. If you were proud of me."

Optimus looked at Smokescreen and said, "Yes. In time I wasn't sure if it was the right choice, but then I realized that the Decepticons were rebuilding the Omega Lock. I was glad that you saved my life. So yes, I am proud of you."

"Thank you," said Smokescreen.

"Your welcome," said Optimus. Then he said, "Now stop thinking what you were before or else I will get Ratchet to confine you to your berth."

Smokescreen shot bolt-upright. "You wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

"I would," said Optimus, grinning, "And I can." He lifted a servo to his com-link.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll stop thinking negatively! Just don't call Ratchet!" pleaded Smokescreen.

Optimus chuckled and lowered his servo.

"Besides," added Smokescreen, hiding a yawn, "I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'll get some more sleep."

"You do that," said Optimus. He helped Smokescreen to lay down and said, "Sleep well, Smokescreen. I will see you later."

Smokescreen nodded, and his optics closed, his breathing deepening. Optimus smiled and left the room, silently shutting the door behind him.

"How is he?"

Optimus turned to see Jazz standing behind him. "Doing better," he said, "but he fell back to sleep. What is it?"

"Drift just commed in," Jazz told him, "He said that he's gonna need to lay low for a day 'fore he can get 'bridged back. Says 'es got big news."

"As soon as he is ready, bring him back here," Optimus told him.

It was time to find out what the High Council was up to.

**()**

"What did you find?" Optimus asked Drift when everyone had gathered.

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, Windblade, Chromia, Nauticia, Wheeljack, Arcee, and Smokescreen were gathered in the main room. Both Arcee and Smokescreen were both sitting down, although Smokescreen looked like he wanted to stand. Ratchet was standing by the both of them, keeping an eye on them. Windblade, Wheeljack, and Jazz were standing together next to Arcee, listening as Drift told them what he had learned.

"When me and my students infiltrated the High Council room," explained Drift, nodding to Slipstream and Jetstorm, who were standing on either side of him, "We learned several things."

"The members of Team Prime," said Jetstorm, "and close friends of Optimus Prime were greatly discredited, all of them blamed for the start of the Great War."

"So we were all discredited by the High Council," said Ratchet, "That certainly would explain some of the 'jobs' that we all received."

"But there's more," said Slipstream, "They must have realized that not everyone on Cybertron would be angry with Team Prime, so they persuaded the population to do so without anyone realizing."

"Mind control," said Drift grimly. After several shocked gasps, the former bounty hunter continued. "When we infiltrated the High Council chambers, we overheard the High Council gloating about them discrediting Optimus and using mind control on the population. All part of a greater plan, which they may enact any minute."

"And what is that plan?" asked Windblade.

Drift paused before saying, "The cybertronian invasion of earth."

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Finally, Smokescreen said, "Wait. I thought the High Council said that they wouldn't get into any other-planetary affairs. They're suddenly going back on their word just like that?"

"Apparently this plan has been in motion for quite some time," said Ratchet, shaking out of his stupor, "Which means we have to do something about this before earth gets into too much danger that Bumblebee and his team cannot handle."

"Then we should go deal with the High Council!" said Chromia, "Teach 'em a lesson!"

"Yeah!" agreed Nauticia, "We have the element of surprise! We could-"

"No."

Everyone turned to Optimus. "Why not?" asked Windblade and Wheeljack at the same time.

"The High Council knows about us," said Optimus. "They may be waiting for us. We have to think of something else."

"Bee's team!" Everyone turned to Smokescreen as he said, "Bumblebee might be well-known on Cybertron, but not his team. They're pretty much nobodies. They can fight the High Council while we deal with the invasion force on earth!"

"That...could work," said Drift, nodding, "Myself, Slipstream and Jetstorm know the High Council building well. And as far as we could tell, the High Council has enough members to be a Combiner team. We know how to deal with a Combiner team."

"Oh yeah!" said Jazz, "You told me 'bout Menasor! Didn't exactly clarify how you guys bumped him off."

"Trade secret," said Jetstorm, grinning widely.

Optimus nodded. "Wheeljack, Chromia, Nauticia," he said, turning to the three Autobots, "I am sorry that you will have to not partake this mission, but someone has to stay behind and watch over our wounded."

"Just make sure you punch them good for us," said Wheeljack, nodding with the two femmes.

"Wait, we're not coming?"

Optimus turned to Smokescreen and said, "You and Arcee are still not recovered from what the High Council did to you. You will have to stay here."

Arcee shrugged, but Smokescreen protested. "But... what if something happens to you? I need to be there!"

"Smokescreen, I will be alright." Optimus laid his servos on Smokescreen's shoulder plates. "Besides, I will not be alone." He turned to look at the Autobots that were coming with him- Ratchet, Windblade, Jazz, Drift, Slipstream and Jetstorm.

"Don't worry, Smoke," said Windblade, "We'll try and keep him out of trouble."

Smokescreen looked down and then nodded to her. "You'd better," he told her.

**And that was why Smokescreen felt guilty for Optimus's death. I think that would seem a good enough reason.**

**Now, as for the rest of you that are wishing that Optimus has a girlfriend, you'll find out in the epilogue, which is in the next chapter. See ya!**

**Read & Review**


	5. An Overdue Reunion

_[After the High Council's defeat]_

Optimus Prime watched as Bumblebee and his team walk through the Space-Bridge back to earth. He gave a small sigh of relief as the weariness of the battle finally caught up to him. At least it was over now.

He turned as Windblade entered the room. "I wish I knew just how busy I'd be when I learned I was going to be a part of the temporary High Council," she told him, stretching slightly. "Bee and the team gone?"

"They just left," Optimus told her.

"Well, Ratchet's having Wheeljack, Chromia, and Nauticia transport Smokescreen and Arcee to the med-bay here. Arcee's almost completely healed except for that gash in her side and Smokescreen's almost well enough to be walking on his own, according to Ratchet."

"Good to hear," Optimus said, nodding.

"So, what are you going to be doing?"

"According to Dropforge," Optimus told her as he and Windblade left the room, "Cyclonus had a few Decepticons controlling Praxus. I'm planning on joining him and Ultra Magnus to help free the city. They're trying to evacuate it, but the Decepticons there are making it slightly difficult."

"Wish I could come along," said Windblade, giving a sigh, "I'd teach those guys a lesson or two. Speaking of Decepticons, what exactly are we going to do with Cyberwarp?"

"Perhaps it would be a good idea if she could join the new High Council."

"Are you sure?" asked Windblade hesitantly, "She was a part of the Decepticon High Council that tried to take over earth."

"But she held back," pointed out Optimus, "I believe she would rather find a way for the two factions to find peace and not for one of them to conquer the other. With her on the new High Council, she could help make that happen. And I have a feeling that she was the one who told us where Smokescreen was when he was captured."

Windblade shrugged. "Alright. It actually sounds like a good idea."

"So when is Smokescreen and Arcee going to get here?"

That's when Chromia and Nauticia came from around the corner. "Hey, Windy!" they cheered, waving to their friend.

"You know where Ratchet's place is, right?" asked Windblade, nodding to the Prime. He nodded in return and headed down the hallway as the other two femmes joined WIndblade.

"So, temporary High Councilfemme, eh?" aksed Chromia, nudging the Seeker's shoulder.

"Yup," said Windblade, sighing. "You two had better help me."

"Oh no!" said Nauticia, laughing, "You're on your own."

"Now I'm ordering you two to help me!" declared Windblade.

"Not a chance!" cheered her friends.

"It's gonna be a long mega cycle," sighed Windblade, pinching the bridge of her helm.

**()**

Smokescreen was holding a data pad in his servos, a thoughtful expression on his face. He tapped the pad thoughtfully in his servos. Finally, he gave a frustrated sigh and set the data pad down on his lap, his head leaning against the back of the berth, which was put up in a leaning position.

"Having trouble?"

The younger Autobot turned to his right and smiled when he saw Optimus Prime leaning against the open doorway. "Yeah," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," Optimus told him. He entered the room and grabbed the chair that sat close to the end of the berth, pulling closer to Smokescreen. He sat down and said, "We managed to stop the invasion in time. I hope we didn't leave you too bored."

"Not really," said Smokescreen, "When Arcee was asleep, I managed to hack into the video feed that the High Council was transmitting. Wasn't that shocked when Cyclonus and his team combined, but you could've told us that Bee and his team were a Combiner team!" He gave Optimus a deadpan look as the Prime chuckled.

"Better to see for yourself," said Optimus.

Smokescreen rolled his optics and said, "But I think Arcee turned her audio receptors off, because I squealed really loudly when I saw the team combine and she didn't budge."

"I wonder why?" Optimus mused to himself. However, he and the rest of the team knew about Smokescreen talking sometimes in his sleep, sometimes turning into nightmares. He couldn't help but smile at some of the things he had said.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. So what exactly are you trying to do?"

Smokescreen picked up the data pad again. "Ratchet had an idea for what I could do during my med-bay time. Apparently, another way to discredit us was for our times on earth to be changed a lot. Some of the stuff is correct, but a _lot_ of it has been changed. I've just read through where Arcee and Cliffjumper first arrived on earth. But the problem is, I don't know what happened!" He gave another frustrated sigh and set the data pad down again.

"Arcee never told you?" asked Optimus.

"I'm... kind of scared to be asking her. And for the rest of it, I still don't know what happened! I only showed up before we started looking for the Omega Keys. I don't know what happened before that!"

"Perhaps I could help?" asked Optimus.

"Well..." Smokescreen hesitated, then said, "I don't want to take up your time. You might not be a part of the High Council, but you still have a lot to do-"

"I have time," said Optimus, laying a hand on his shoulder, "But it may have to wait a while. Ultra Magus and Dropforge need asistance at Praxus, so I have to go over there and help them. But when I get back, I promise that we can sit down and talk about this. And do not be afraid to ask any of the others. I imagine Bulkhead and Ratchet would be happy to talk about their time on earth."

"Alright," said Smokescreen, "Thanks Optimus. And come back safely."

"I will," promised Optimus.

And as soon as Optimus got back from Praxus- greatly surprising Ultra Magnus when he got there- he and Smokescreen sat together and shared the stories they had heard.

**And like that, it ends. At least, the main story line. Optimus still has a slight bit of unfinished buisness. Remember, Ratchet was teasing him about it in the last chapter of "Two Worlds, One Family". A big part of unfinished business...**

**Takes place a short while before the new High Council is elected. Inspiration from that Doctor Who Christmas special where The Doctor reunites with Amy and Rory.**

Optimus Prime stood at the corner of the street, looking at the building a short way away from him. He was trying to quell the trembling in his spark. He couldn't believe Ratchet and Jazz had convinced him to do it!

Finally, he took a deep intake and started up the road, heading for the house. He stopped at the doorway and hesitantly knocked.

Instantly, a strong femme voice came from behind it. "_I swear, if it is another reporter, I have a wrench! And I am not afraid to use-_" Then, the door opened.

A rose-pink femme stood in the doorway with golden highlights around her arms and ankles. Her crown-like helm had two dainty golden spikes on the top of it, and two curving golden metal pieces curved around her silver face and bright blue optics. She had frozen when she saw Optimus standing at the doorway, a wrench held in he right servo with her left one holding the door back.

"And... how long has it been?" asked Optimus nervously.

"Too long," said the femme. After a few moments, the wrench came up and sharply tapped the top of his helm. Optimus winced, grabbing the spot where the tool had struck, leaving a small dent. "I'm not going to say anything," said the femme as he continued to rub the spot.

"And neither am I," said Optimus, looking at her out of the corner of his optic at her.

"Fine," said the femme. She crossed her arms and looked away from him while he looked away as well, still rubbing his helm. Their optics flicked back to looking at each other out of the corners of their optics before flicking away again.

Finally Optimus and the femme looked up at each other and smiles spread across their faces. "You always were horrible at saying goodbye," she told him.

"I know," he said, smiling.

The femme lept into his arms and he spun her around on the doorstep, the two of them laughing in joy. "Oh, Optimus!" cried the femme, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you as well, Elita!" cried Optimus. He nuzzled her cheek as she buried her helm in the crook of his neck. Tears were streaming down their faces as they hugged each other.

Finally, they separated and Elita-1, his _conjux eterna_, touched his faceplates. "I'm just glad that I can see you again. And plus, there's someone you need to meet."

"Who?" asked Optimus, slightly confused.

Elita giggled. "I never got to tell you, didn't I?" she asked. After he shook his helm, she said, "A little while after the_ Ark_ left and my transport was about to as well, Perceptor discovered something."

"What?" asked Optimus, now slightly worried and confused.

Elita giggled and pulled him inside. Optimus looked at the homely interior- a few couches, a low-lying table, and a holo-screen on the far wall, as well as a set of stairs at the back corner of the room, next to what appeared to be a small energon storage area.

Elita said, "After you left, I felt strange. There was a strange pulsing next to my spark chamber. Perceptor and First-Aid checked me out and... found something."

"What?" Optimus asked again, now getting very worried.

"Do you know what spark birthing is?"

"Of course I do. It's almost the human equivalent of being-" Before Optimus could say the next word, he froze. "No. You were-?"*****

Elita nodded. She turned towards the stairwell and said, "Ariel! Come down, there's someone you've been wanting to meet!"

After a few moments of silence, a small patter of metal feet came from the stairs. Optimus waited with his spark threatening to leap out of his throat.

Finally, a small femme came from down the stairs, freezing when she saw Optimus. She was small, about up to Elita-1's shoulder-plates in height. Her helm was a dark red- the same shade as Optimus- with a few highlights of gold around and on top of her helm. Her upper arms, chestplate, shoulders, and lower legs were red also. Her lower arms and a few parts of her lower legs, as well as the areas surrounding her black peds and servos, were gold as well. The highlighted parts of her body, as well as her optics, were a brilliant crystal blue, he same shade as Optimus's optics. Her red and old doorwings peeked over her shoulders and a few wheels were attatched to the back of her legs. The young femme stared at Optimus in shock.

Then, came a young voice, saying a word that Optimus was convinced that he would never hear. "Dad?"

That made Optimus rush forward, scooping up the young femme in his arms, spinning her around. Ariel gave a happy squeak, laughing as she hugged her father around his neck, kissing his cheek.

Elita watched the two of them for a short while, then said, "Optimus, I'd like you to meet your daughter- Ariel."

He nodded, then cuddled his daughter. Ariel had noticed his look and asked, "Is it alright, daddy?"

"It's beautiful, Ariel," Optimus reassured his daughter. He chuckled again and hugged his daughter- his _daughter_! He couldn't believe it! He looked over at Elita-1, waiting patiently, then he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hug. "I never should have left you," he said sadly, holding her close.

"If you didn't, things would have been very different," said Elita, hugging him and their daughter, "Let us just be glad that we're a family again."

"A family again." Optimus held the two of them close, a few tears coming from his optics.

Then he realized something. "Is this why Ratchet wanted me to see you so badly?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes, it was," giggled Elita, "He did want me to get a picture of your reaction, but..."

"We got here first!"

Optimus whirled around to see the whole of Team Prime there; Bumblebee, his now faint scars not hiding a very wide grin; Smokescreen, whose grin was just as big; Wheeljack and Bulkhead, who were trying to stifle their quiet chuckles; Ratchet, who appeared to be holding a holo-stil taker; Arcee, who had a tiny smile; and Ultra Magnus, who had a faint smile on his normaly stern faceplates.

Optimus stared at them all in shock, then turned to Bumblebee and said, "Bumblebee, you didn't tell me?"

"Would you have believed me if I did?" asked Bumblebee, laughing, "Better to see it with your own optics, huh?"

Optimus nodded, still feeling a little bit annoyed, finally nodded, smiling widely. "You didn't tell Rafael, Miko, and Jack, did you?"

"Mayyyyyybe," said Bumblebee and Smokescreen at the same time.

"Well hey," said Wheeljack, stepping forward and giving a light punch to Optimus's shoulder, "This is a s good a reason to party as any. And don't think that you'll be getting out of this one, Prime! You too, Commander!" he said to Ultra Magnus, who almost appeared to be trying to sneak off.

"But I-" Magnus protested, but Bulkhead said, "Nope! No getting out of this for either of you!"

**()**

Later in the evening, Optimus stood on the second-story balcony to Elita-1's home, still slightly in shock from the day's events. He could still hear the party going downstairs, and from the sounds of it, his daughter was enjoying the stories that Smokescreen was telling.

His daughter. He chuckled murmuring to himself, "I am never going to get used to that, am I?"

"It took me a while when I realized that she was on the way."

Optimus turned to see Elita-1 standing behind him, a gentle smile on her faceplates. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked her.

"Not long," she told him. She walked to his side, linking arms with him. The two of them just stood there, watching the glittering stars above them.

Elita-1 finally turned to Optimus and said, "Optimus... I-"

"Elita."

Elita stopped talking as Optimus turned to her and said, "Just... stay with me. Please."

"As long as you stay," Elita told him.

Optimus nodded. The two of them hugged each other again, then pulled back, starting into each others optics. They leaned closer to each other, and kissed.

And for the first time in a very long time, Optimus Prime felt at peace.

***How many of you guys were expecting me to do that?**

**I took inspiration for Ariel from my first cybertronian OC, Solarius Pax, who was also Optimus's daughter. Her name was later-on changed to Alexandria Prime, and now I've decided to call her Ariel. You could say that this is the original Alexandria Prime, but trust me, she is actually a lot different. And she starts out in a different universe.**

**So, that's the end of the Team Prime Family saga. And this is how I think Robots in Disguise 2015 really should have ended. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did!**


End file.
